


A Change Of Heart

by chiefstrid



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Modern AU, Rufflegs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefstrid/pseuds/chiefstrid
Summary: Two years ago, Hiccup left without a word of it to Astrid. When he returns to Berk, not only does he have an angry Astrid to deal with, but also a surprise that she never told him about.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have a special place in my heart for Punk!Hiccup. I love him. I love him AND all his tattoos and piercings. Beautiful piece of man.
> 
> Eret is a Hofferson. Eret Hofferson. It has a nice ring to it.

Astrid was walking through the store with her daughter, Opal, in the cart. 

Opal Hofferson. She had just turned two years old, and Astrid had to admit she thought she was doing pretty great as a single teenage parent. Opal had manners, and although she reminded Astrid a lot of her father, she still loves her to death. How could she not? Opal is the best thing that has happened to her. Astrid was only a sophomore in high school when she had Opal. Of course, Opal wasn't planned. What sixteen year old would want a child at that age? She's eighteen now. She's a senior in high school, and she's able to fully support her own daughter. She's insanely proud of herself.

Opal squealed loudly, clapping her hands at someone behind Astrid. She tilted her head, smiling at her daughter. “What are you getting all excited about?”

“Gampa! Gampa!” 

Astrid smiled brightly. Gampa. It had been one of Opal's first words since she was always around her grandfather, Stoick Haddock. 

Opal's father, Hiccup Haddock, just up and left everyone their sophomore year. Astrid never got the chance to even tell him that she was pregnant with his child, and she still wants to. Stoick never told her where his son ran off to, claiming he has no idea, but Astrid is positive that he knows and just isn't telling her. Hiccup may not be in their life anymore, but Stoick wanted to be – and stay – a big part of Opal's life. The little girl means the world to him. Astrid had learned quickly that she could always rely on Stoick when something came up and she needed someone to watch Opal last minute. Sure, her mom was more than willing, but her mom works as a nurse, so, most the time her mother is never home. 

Stoick said at work or not, he'd happily watch Opal. 

A plus side to Astrid's job is that she works with Stoick – him being her manager, and he's always asking her if she's going to bring Opal in with her. Astrid has never seen a problem with it. Opal loves her grandfather.

“Astrid! How are you and Opal doing?”

“Hey Stoick. We're good. Hanging in.” Astrid lifted Opal out of the cart, passing her over to her grandfather. “How's work going today?”

“Oh, the usual. Ruffnut not listening, Heather and her getting in to it. You don't work today, right?”

“Sounds like a great shift you've got. No, sir. Not today. Tomorrow, I think. Mom is going to take Opal for the day. I'll barely get to see her tomorrow.”

Stoick smiled when Opal, hearing her name, smiled over at her mom and clapping her hands together. His smile fell instantly before looking back at Astrid. “I've been meaning to talk to you -”

“Oh!” Astird's eyes widened in surprise when she looked at her watch, reaching for her daughter. “I'm so sorry, Stoick. Can we talk tomorrow? I just realized what time it was and I have to meet up with mom.”

Stoick nodded, watching Astrid rush off with his granddaughter towards the registers.

Astrid can't help but wonder anytime she sees Stoick. Has he talked to Hiccup? And if he has, has he told him about Opal? She sure hopes he has. A part of her almost wishes Hiccup would come back just to meet her. Astrid frowned at the thought. 

No. Hiccup should not come back. Not after up and leaving her for no reason. Leaving her one last text that had completely broken her heart. If he comes back, she'll kill him. She won't even let him see Opal.

Opal let out a cry as Astrid put her in her car seat. It was going to be a long day.

00000

“Did you hear that there's a new kid?”

Astrid shrugged, pulling a book out of her locker and raising an eyebrow. “Who cares? We get new kids every year.”

“Yes.” Ruffnut nodded, glancing around the hall for said new kid. “But, I heard he's attractive. Cami said so. It's common for new kids, but not new attractive kids. Maybe you can get back out there with the new kid.”

Astrid rolled her eyes. She wasn't ashamed to admit it at all that she hadn't dated anyone since Hiccup left. He may have hurt her, but he still has a special place in her heart. He always will.. She would feel like she was betraying him if she dated anyone.

Her life revolves around Opal, and that's good enough for her. Opal is her life.

“I don't… I don't want to date anyone, Ruff. I'm fine alone.”

Ruff scoffed, walking beside her friend as they started down the halls. “Doesn't Opal need a father figure?” Astrid opened her mouth, but her friend cut her off. “Besides Eret. Sure, Eret loves her to death, that's his niece. So it's weird that he'd be the father figure in her life.”

“It's not weird.” Astrid mumbled. “I think it's cute. Why can't he be the only male figure in her life?”

“Because he's your brother and we don't want her calling him daddy, now do we?”

Astrid turned in to her classroom, Ruff following right behind her. She fell in to her chair, letting out a dramatic sigh. “I guess that would be weird.. But I still don't want to date anyone. She has a father, he's just...”

“Right there.”

“Ruff -”

“No. Astrid.” Ruff grabbed her friends shoulder, pointing with her free hand towards the doors of the classroom. “He's right there.”

Astrid followed her friends finger towards the door. Her eyes widened, her face paled. Hiccup. Hiccup is here. Hiccup is back. Astrid pushed herself out of her chair despite her friends attempts to keep her in her seat. She wasn't even thinking as she made her way over to him.

He didn't look like himself. How dare he disappear for two years and then come back looking like… That. He can't look.. Better. He was suppose to get unattractive while he was off doing whatever. Not get more attractive with his lip ring and.. Is that a tattoo on his arm? 

“Hiccup.”

He hadn't noticed her walking towards him until she was standing directly in front of him. His eyes widened in shock before he shook his head, looking over her head and towards the back of the room. “Astrid.”

How dare he. How dare he leave her like he did and then have the audacity to not even look at her like she was the one who hurt him. How dare he come back looking more attractive than before. How dare he. 

Without thinking, she raised her hand and slapped him. All the pint up anger she was feeling. The hurt. Everything she had felt the past two years came out in one slap. 

He blinked slowly before looking down at her, a frown on his face. The people around them had stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on. Most of them remember back when Hiccup and Astrid were a couple. The it couple. They had seen how broken Astrid had been when he disappeared. They had seen her go through that pregnancy alone. And now Hiccup is back and Astrid is angry as ever. 

Ruffnut rushed over, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her out of the classroom. “What the hell do you think you're doing, Hofferson?” she hissed, shoving her into the bathroom.

Astrid was glaring at the ground, her hands shaking. He didn't look the least bit guilty about what he did to her. Never had she thought she would ever hit Hiccup to purposely hurt him. But that's not her Hiccup. Her Hiccup would have told her he was leaving. He would have given her a reason. He would have apologized the minute he saw her.

“I don't.. I don't know. I saw him and just got so mad. He deserved it!”

“Of course he does! But you can't go beating people up at school!”

Astrid rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the sink. “Since when are you against violence?”

“I'm all for violence. You know this. But it's senior year and even I'm trying to behave myself.”

Astrid glared at the floor, her fingernails digging into her palms as she made tight fist without thinking. What if.. What if he really isn't her Hiccup anymore? What happened to make him change so drastically? Did he just forget about the four years they spent together? Was it that easy to forget?

“Astrid.. -”

“I need to go home.” she sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She hadn't even realized she was crying. What's wrong with her? It's like one look at Hiccup and all those old feelings came rushing back full force. “I need to see Opal. I just can't be here right now.”

Ruffnut shook her head. “Who do you think you are? You're Astrid Hofferson. You don't run from anything. Why would you run now?”

“I just… It's… It's Hiccup, Ruff. He meant the world to me once. He's Opal's father. I just wasn't prepared to see him today. I can't deal with it all of a sudden.”

Ruff nodded in sympathy. She remembered how Astrid was when he left. She had never seen her friend so hurt before. One day her room had pictures of her and Hiccup hanging on her wall and on her dresser, the next everything was shoved in a box and hidden away. Astrid tried everything she could to keep from thinking about him… And then she found out she was pregnant. She would be seeing Hiccup everywhere after that.

“Let's get you home, then. I'm sure Opal will be beyond happy that her mom is home early.”

Astrid nodded, taking a deep breath and pulling open the door. She still had a few seconds to get in the classroom, get her stuff, and get out before the teacher showed up. She also hoped Hiccup wasn't still in there… But she was sure he had that class and that's why he was there in the first place. 

This was the last thing she had been prepared for. Hiccup coming back to Berk had been the last thing she was expecting anytime soon. What if that's what Stoick needed to talk to her about? He had to have known Hiccup would be coming back. He had to. She made a mental note to yell at him when she sees him when she goes to work later.

She walked in to the classroom, eyes instantly going to her. It was something she was use to, all that attention. On a normal day she wouldn't have minded it, but she knew they were staring at her because Hiccup is back. It took every once of strength she had not to look around for him. She could practically feel his eyes on her, and she didn't want to see him. She may slap him again if she looks at that stupid face of his.

Not able to stop herself, she gathered her stuff quickly and looked at him over her shoulder. His eyes were on her, just like she thought. It made her feel sick, the way he was looking at her. Like she still means something to him. What gives him the right to look at her that way? He met her eyes before the look he was giving her changed to something more of hatred. Why would he hate her? It's not like she just up and left him with no explanation. 

She left as quick as she could, not able to keep looking at him. Ruffnut was waiting for her outside the door and sighed when she finally stepped out. “It's about time. I was beginning to think that Mildew stopped you.”

Astrid snorted at the designated name for their teacher. He was the worst. “No. Not Mildew. Hiccup was… He was watching me.”

“Everyone watches you, Hofferson.”

“It wasn't like everyone else. It was like… Like he use to.”

“Astrid...”

Astrid shook her head, clearing her throat before walking towards the school exit, her friend right behind her. “I just need to see Opal. I want to stop at my locker first. I don't plan on doing any homework.”

“I never do homework.”

Astrid would have laughed if she didn't have so much on her mind. There was something about the way that Hiccup was looking at her that just drove her up a wall and struck a chord within her. He wasn't allowed to look at her like that anymore. He can't just come waltzing back in to Berk and Berk High and he life and act like nothing happened. How could he possibly act like he hadn't just left her?

Astrid fumbled with the lock on her locker, sighing in frustration when her mind wouldn't focus long enough to properly put in the number. This day is horrible. Everything about it is horrible. A part of her wishes he hadn't of come back. But the other part of her is beyond glad that he did because she honestly missed that face.. Even if it isn't the same face she remembered. She dropped her book by accident, throwing her head back. She's never going to get this dumb locker open.

Ruffnut sighed from behind her, getting ready to bend down to pick the book up but Astrid shot her a glare telling her not to. Astrid wasn't some damsel. She didn't need sympathy. She didn't need anyone except Opal.

A piece of paper fluttered out of the book when Astrid lifted it and she tilted her head. She didn't normally stick papers in her books. She hated messes. She dropped the book again, picking up the paper and reading it over. 

Meet me at our place tonight. - H

Her heart stopped and she frowned. This… This isn't okay. How dare he.

“Astrid? What is it?”

Astrid stood, turning the note towards Ruff. “He wants to meet me at The Cove tonight.”


	2. Chapter Two

  
****

“Are you going to go?”

 

Ruffnut was sitting in Astrid's room, Opal sitting in her lap. Ruffnut is also Opal's goddaughter, and she's been around almost as much as Stoick. Astrid looked from her friend to her daughter. Those _green_ eyes just like Hiccup's. It's the eyes that always drove her insane. It's the main thing that Opal has that's _him_.

 

What Ruffnut said finally clicked in Astrid's head, and she glared at her. “Do you think I'm crazy? I'm not going to meet with him. I can't do that.” her eyes went to Opal again as she let out a sigh, “Should I..-”

 

“No.”

 

“You don't even know what I was going to say.”

 

“You were going to ask if you should let him meet Opal. And no. No you shouldn't. He left. He doesn't deserve to see her.”

 

Astrid crossed her arms, sitting on the bed next to her friend and daughter. She knows Ruffnut is right. Hiccup hasn't been in Opal's life, and he doesn't need to be now. If he couldn't stick around long enough through whatever he left for, what makes her think he'll stick around now?

 

“Have we ever asked Lout why Hiccup left? It's been two years, and I don't think I've ever thought of that.”

 

Ruffnut frowned, thinking it over. Two years. _Two years._ They never once asked Lout what happened to his cousin? Obviously he would know. Just like Stoick. But they both already know that neither will spill it. Hiccup is back, and Astrid is going to get answers.

 

Whether she wants to see him or not.

 

“I need to talk to him.” Ruffnut looked up at her friend, concern etched onto her face. “I know I shouldn't. But I need answers. Will you watch Opal? My mom was going to but..”

 

“Yeah, of course I will.”

 

“I need to figure out what time and – shit.” Ruffnut raised an eyebrow “I have work tonight. I _can't_ meet with him.”

 

Her heart fell. She hadn't realized she was so _excited_ to talk to him one-on-one. It's for the best. She has work at the same time he was wanting to meet her. It's a sign saying she should just avoid him. If she didn't have Opal, she would have completely skipped work just to talk to him. She still could. Stoick has to know his son is back so he'd understand. But she can't do that.

 

“I'll do it.”

 

“What?”

 

Astrid was honest to God shocked. Ruffnut and Hiccup had gotten along before he left. But as soon as it was clear that he wasn't coming back, Ruffnut started to hate him. She hated him for leaving her best friend. Hated him for hurting her friend. Mostly, she hated him for not making any effort to even talk to Astrid and find out he has a daughter. Opal deserves her dad.

 

“I said I'll do it. He knows full well I'll beat him if he doesn't give me answers. And since you're working...”

 

Astrid sighed. She got lucky to have herself such a good friend and such a perfect daughter. She gave her friend a smile. “Thank you so much, Ruff. You're the best.”

 

“Are you going to take Opal with you to work?”

 

“Oh. I almost forgot.”

 

Ruffnut had laid Opal down next to her, letting the two year old sprawl out on the bed and fall asleep. Astrid frowned. She _could_ take Opal to work with her, of course. But she doesn't want to take her with her tonight. She's almost a little mad at Stoick for not telling her. And his punishment is not being able to see her.

 

Because that will show him.

 

“I guess… You should take her with you.”

 

“Are you sure? I thought you didn't want him to know he has a daughter?”

 

Astrid shrugged, staring at her daughter. “Tell him she's yours. Make something up. He doesn't need to know. But I can't take her, and mom told me this morning that she couldn't watch her while I was at work. You're my only hope.”

 

“Thank you, Princess Leia.” Astrid rolled her eyes, fighting against a smile. “Now, how do I get to said Cove? I have no idea where or _what_ that is.”

 

**00000**

 

Ruff vowed that she was going to punch him in the jaw as soon as he showed up.

 

He's not allowed to just leave and come back, acting like nothing happened. He hurt her best friend. He's not there for his daughter. He's not _allowed_ to leave this cove without a bruise.

 

Opal hadn't been happy at all when Astrid had to leave for work. She was even more unhappy when Ruffnut took the car seat and put her in it. She hadn't stopped whimpering since she got put in a stroller. Ruffnut was _nervous_ for this. It was a horrible idea to bring Opal. What if he catches on? What if he knows Opal isn't hers?

 

“It's okay, Opal. We'll be in and out.” she snorted when Opal whined again “Don't tell your mom if I end up punching him. It's very likely.”

 

She heard the sound of someone walking and she turned. She promised to get her best friend answers, and she was _going_ to get him. She was prepared to tie Hiccup to a tree or beat the answers out of him. Either works for her.

 

“Ruffnut… What are you doing here?”

 

“Astrid has work. She sent me in her place.” Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. “We both know she would have been here if she could have been. So you _better_ tell me _everything,_ Haddock.”

 

Hiccup's eye narrowed at her. “I don't have to tell you anything.” Opal whined again and Hiccup looked over like he was just noticing her for the first time. Which he probably was. He was never the observant one. “Whose baby is that?”

 

“As – Mine. She's mine.” Astrid would have murdered her if she had slipped up. “Opal Thorston.”

 

“She… She looks like Astrid.”

 

Ruffnut froze. She hadn't thought about that at all. Opal _does_ look a lot like Astrid. How could she explain that? Ruffnut doesn't panic at all. She can get through this entire thing with Hiccup without panicking. She'll save all he panic for Astrid. “Yeah, uh… She's got Hofferson blood, after all. She's… _Eret's._ ”

 

Hiccup's eyes widened only for a second before he went back to glaring, tearing his eyes away from Opal. “Anyways, I don't have to tell you anything. I asked Astrid to meet me here so I could tell _her._ ”

 

Ruffnut shrugged. “You act like she wasn't going to come and tell me, anyways. So spill it _right now_ , Haddock.”

 

Hiccup had never looked so… Mean before. Ruffnut was almost glad that she was here instead of Astrid. That look would have killed her. Hiccup wasn't suppose to have a mean bone in his body. Ruffnut frowned. It took everything in her not to strangle the guy.

 

“Tell Astrid to call me when _she's_ ready to know.”

 

Ruffnut didn't stop herself. She stepped forward, gripping the collar of his shirt and tugging him down. “Listen here, _Hiccup_. She's ready. She's been ready for _two years_. You don't get a choice anymore who you tell. So either you tell me now, or I'll beat you until you do.”

 

He reached up, grabbing her wrist and yanking it away from him. Ruffnut was shocked. Since when does he have strength? He was suppose to be the _weak_ Hiccup Haddock that they grew up. The boy who could barely win in an arm wrestle against Astrid. Him being able to pull her arm away was _not_ okay.

 

“Astrid can tell you if she wants. But right now, _she's_ the one I want to talk to. _Not_ you.”

 

“Hiccup, I swear to -” Opal started crying and Ruffnut yanked her arm from his grasp, bending over to pick her up. “If I wasn't currently holding a baby, I would punch you so hard.”

 

Hiccup only smiled. Thankful for the time being that his old friend was a _mother._ Ruffnut didn't take too kindly to the smile and shot her foot out, kicking him in the shin. Or _tried_ to. Her foot connected with something _hard_ and _metal._ It was most definitely _not_ his shin.

 

“What the _heck_ , Haddock?”

 

Opal whimpered, looking down at her Godmother's foot and reaching up to touch Ruff's face “Wuff okay?”

 

Ruffnut couldn't stop the smile “I'm okay, Opal.” she turned her glare back to Hiccup, frowning. “Now, what was that? That _wasn't_ your leg.”

 

Hiccup tensed up. His eyes went from Ruff down to the ground. She could tell he was hiding something now. There wouldn't be _any_ secrets after Ruff was done with him. She watched him tug up his pant leg, gesturing to his leg. “Car accident.”

 

She stayed focused on his leg. Ruff knows she's not the _smartest_ one out there, but Hiccup definitely had both feet before he left. He thinks he can just come back with piercings and tattoos _and_ a cool metal leg? He's almost… _Cool._ He's going to have everyone on his side, and then no one will even care about why he left anymore.

 

Astrid will. She'll _always_ care, and she'll go insane if he doesn't talk to her.

 

“You need to tell me. Or talk to Astrid as soon as you can. You may think you're all chill and _rude_ now, but I know that you're still the same old Hiccup Haddock. You can pretend all you want that you can't stand her, but we both know you won't be able to last _a week_ at seeing her everyday and _not_ being around her.” she took a step forward, watching his face for any reaction. “Talk to her. _Tonight._ And tell her _everything.”_

 

Hiccup rolled his eyes, annoyed. He took a few steps away from her, crossing his arms. “I plan on telling her what she needs to know. Not everything.”

 

“She _needs_ to know _everything._ ”

 

“Ruff-”

 

“No. You left her. For _two years_ with no explanation. You don't get a say anymore.”

 

Ruffnut set Opal back in her stroller. If she stayed any longer she _would_ punch him. It's pretty tempting. She took one last glance over at him, her eyes falling to his _foot_ before she started walking away. Astrid is going to be unhappy. Unhappier than she's been in awhile.

 

They had sat around all day talking over what reasons he could have left for. Why he's suddenly just back. Nothing they came up with seemed like _Hiccup._ Leaving in general didn't sound like Hiccup. Ruff really hated to be the one to tell her that she couldn't get answers from him.

 

“How… How upset was she when I left?”

 

The question caught her off guard. He sounded almost _sad_. But that can't be. _He_ left Astrid. He doesn't have the right to sound upset over it. Ruff looked over her shoulder. “What kind of question is that? She was a _mess_ , Hiccup.”

 

“Can you tell her -”

 

“Tell her yourself.”

 

Ruff wasn't about to be a messenger. If he wanted to talk to Astrid, he could. In a way, she guesses, she _was_ being Astrid's messenger by coming here in place for her. But that's different. Astrid is her best friend. Hiccup isn't. Hiccup is the one wanting to talk to Astrid and _still_ hide things. Astrid just wanted answers.

 

She walked away quickly before he could say anything else. Something was bothering her. The way he had tensed up at her question about his leg… Sure, anyone would. But there was just something about how he hesitate before he answers.

 

Ruff is almost positive he didn't lose his foot in a _car accident_.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is just in case all of you are hating Hiccup. An inner look at what he's up to with his life. What his game plan is. I'm also sorry for Hiccup in this chapter. He has a mind of his own….. It only gets worse from here.
> 
> Keep in mind they ARE OOC in this.

“Hiccup, this doesn't feel right.”

 

Hiccup looked down at the girl. Her blonde hair falling in to her face as she looked up at him. Her blue eyes shining. They were always sparkling like she was up to something. It was something he had quickly grown a liking to. But they didn't compare to Astrid.

 

“Cami, it'll be _fine_.” Hiccup gave her a smile, holding his arm out for her to take “It's just a… A _game._ You're the only one besides my family that knows.”

 

Cami rolled her eyes, taking his arm. She feels horrible. Astrid is one of her closest friends and she's out _dating_ the guy that broke her heart. Hiccup's intentions are good, Cami knows that. But he has to know that he's also going to be hurting Astrid more than before. Probably more than he planned to. Why would Cami ever agree to something like this? Astrid is going to be so mad at her.

 

“Hiccup -”

 

“Cami. You _know_ I have to get her to hate me.”

 

Hiccup's entire facade fell. Cami feels bad for him, she really does. She knows all about what he's been going through by complete accident, and she promised to help him in any way that she could. No matter what. Even if it means hurting her friend.

 

Hiccup looked so sad. So… Broken. If she thought it was bad for her, it's worse for him.

 

“I know that. I just… She's my friend. I'm suppose to hate you.”

 

Hiccup shrugged, giving Cami a nervous smile “Good thing it's just acting.”

 

Cami nodded, eying the doors to the school. She hadn't known Hiccup when him and Astrid were together. She wasn't even in Berk when they were dating. But she knew from all the talk and Astrid herself, that Hiccup never had eyes for anyone else. Even before they were a couple.

 

She's more than nervous for word of this to get to Astrid.

 

“Well.. Ready for this?” Cami asked him, reaching for his hand.

 

Hiccup only nodded. The _“couple”_ both knew it would be the talk of the day. Being talked about was something neither of them were too fond of. But on this day, it _had_ to be done.

 

**00000**

 

Astrid sighed as she walked towards the school. Another long, _long_ boring day in one of her least favorite places away from her favorite person.

 

At least it's senior year. Once she's done, she can spend all her free time with Opal.

 

As soon as she walked through the doors she knew something was up. Everyone was staring more than usual. They were all watching her with the same sympathetic look they gave her when Hiccup left. Did he leave again? She wasn't expecting him to leave so _soon_.

 

She's still surprised that he came back at all.

 

Ruffnut tore around the corner, her eyes searching the hall. She was angrier than Astrid has seen her friend in months. What had she missed overnight? Sure, Ruffnut was mad the night before but… Not like _this._

 

“ _You._ ” Astrid stepped back, eyes widening. What had _she_ done that she doesn't remember? “How could you let this go on?”

 

“What?”

 

Ruffnut froze, taking in the look of confusion on her friends face. She shook her head, looking around the halls at all the people watching. She practically growled, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her away, yelling at people that it was none of their business before dragging Astrid into the bathroom.

 

“Ruff, what's going on?” Astrid set her books down on the counter “What am I letting go on?”

 

Ruff bit her lip, looking away from her friend. How is she suppose to break the news of Hiccup and Cami? Hiccup, her ex-boyfriend, and Cami, her friend, dating. Caught _making out_ by none other that Tuffnut, who spilled the _secret_ to his twin… Who now has the pleasure of telling Astrid.

 

Great for her.

 

“Uh… I don't really know how to tell you.”

 

“Don't you dare honey and hatchet this. Just tell me.”

 

Ruffnut has never been one to sugar coat anything. The fact that she wants to do that now _scares_ her. What could be so bad that _Ruffnut Thorston_ wants to sugar coat something?

 

“Cami is… Dating Hiccup.”

 

“What?”

 

Astrid felt as if her world shattered around her all over again. How could Hiccup come back after two years and then date someone else? How could he act like their relationship was nothing to him? How could she sit around for two years, not even looking in the direction of another guy. Just _hoping_ he would come back and they could go back to being… _Them._

 

She feels stupid.

 

“Hiccup and… Cami? No. _No._ Cami is my friend.. She wouldn't… Date. No.”

 

“Astrid are you, okay?”

 

Astrid shook her head, blinking back tears. She wasn't about to cry over him again. No. She spent two years crying. Just when she was starting to feel like she could move on, he comes back.. And dates _Cami_? That's never how she imagined it.

 

“I… I feel like an idiot.” she ran a shaking hand through her hair “How could I have been so.. So foolish? To think he'd _actually_ want to date me again when he came back.”

 

“He's the idiot here, Astrid. Not you.”

 

The bathroom door opened and in walked Cami. The girl froze when she saw Astrid. She mumbled something before turning to walk out. Astrid acted before thinking and stepped forward, grabbing Cami's arm, turning her around to face her “How could you? I thought you were my friend. How could you go behind my back and date _him_?”

 

Cami straightened her back, narrowing her eyes at Astrid. _It's just an act._ She wished Astrid would catch on “He's not a bad guy, Astrid. I _am_ your friend. Don't be like this.”

 

Astrid dropped her hand, glaring “Don't be like… Are you _kidding_ me? You _know_ what he did. You _know_ he's _not_ a good guy. Why?”

 

Cami's eyes moved to Ruff before quickly moving back to Astrid “And _you_ know full well that he's a good guy. Don't tell me you forgot how good he was to you.”

 

Images of their for years together flashed in her mind. Their dumb fights over what to watch. Their weekly dates. Every anniversary, road trip, and kiss. Astrid took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling “All the good he ever did,” she paused, thinking of the day she woke up to Hiccup gone and the last text her sent her “was replaced with the bad he did the day he left.”

 

Ruffnut shook her head “Bottom line, _Camicazi_ , you're Astrid's friend. It's girl code. Just a few days ago you were agreeing he was horrible. What changed your mind?”

 

Cami looked away from both her friends. She was going to kill Hiccup. She hated this so much. She hated that her dumb choice was hurting her friend “I ran in to him a few days ago -”

 

“He's been back for a few days?”

 

Cami ignored her, continuing on with what she was saying “ - and I just happened to find out why he left. It's.. He left for a good reason, Astrid. He's _not_ a bad guy?”

 

Ruff and Astrid exchanged looks. Cami knows? He wouldn't tell Ruff because he wanted to tell Astrid himself, but he'll tell _Cami_? Astrid can't recall a time she'd been so mad. She shook her head, stepping forward and pushing past Cami. Ruffnut watched her friend leave before coming to her senses and following after her. She wasn't sure where Astrid was going at first, but then it clicked – Hiccup. Astrid is going after Hiccup.

 

“Where do you think you're going?”

 

“I'm done letting him make me look like an idiot. He can't tell you but he can tell Cami after a whole day of knowing each other? I'm going to break his arm.”

 

He can't do that. He's not allowed to blow Astrid off and date someone else with no explanation on what she did wrong to make him _leave_. She had never thought it was ever something she did to make him leave before. Not until that moment, anyways. Hiccup had been crushing on her for years. Was she just now what he had wanted? After four years together? She thought they were good. Apparently she was wrong.

 

“You.” she shoved at Hiccup's shoulder, pushing him against the locker “Who do you think you are? Coming back here like nothing happened? Like you're still something here. Let me tell you something, Haddock. You aren't. You left. You left and no one cared.”

 

Ruff tried pulling on her friends arm to get her away, but Astrid wasn't budging. She knew all too well that Astrid was going to wind up regretting every word she says later. The girl may act tough, but she'll always have a weak spot for Hiccup.

 

“You can't just waltz back to Berk and _pretend_ things are fine. Nothing is. You hurt a lot of people when you left. Do you not understand that? Fishlegs, Thuggery, _Eret_. But most importantly, _me._ And you have no reason for it? You can't tell my best friend, but you can tell _Camicazi_?”

 

Hiccup opened his mouth and she glared, shutting him right up “No. No. You don't deserve to talk anymore. You _had_ your chance to explain. How dare you make me look like a complete idiot for waiting for you. For actually _believing_ that you'd want to get back together. Now you're dating _her?_ How could you?”

 

Silence.

 

Astrid had never been one to make a scene in the halls before. Ruffnut could see how much her friend didn't care at all at this point. She glanced around at all the people watching them before turning her focus back on to Astrid. The halls of Berk High have never been so quiet before. All eyes were on the old couple. What would Hiccup say? He had never talked back to _Astrid_ before. And she's _mad._ People made it a point to avoid Astrid when she's that mad.

 

He looked away from her before giving her a smile. _Why_ would he be smiling? Astrid didn't like that look at all “It's been two years, Astrid. Why haven't you moved on? _I_ have.”

 

It was like a slap in the face. She stared up at him. This… This _guy_ she use to be in love with. Her eyes were wide with tears threatening to fall. The possibility that he didn't love her anymore had never crossed her mind, either. That should have been an obvious thought. She had too much faith.

Someone yelled, shoving through the crowd and making their way towards Astrid.

 

“Just get _out_ of my way! You're all a bunch of _cattle._ ” he stood by Ruff, taking in the look on his _sisters_ face. He glared at Hiccup “What did you do to her?”

 

Hiccup shrugged, pushing off the locker and keeping his eyes off Astrid “ _She_ came at me. I just told her the truth.”

 

“What did you say, you son of a -”

 

“Eret.” he snapped his mouth shut, looking to his sister “Just take me home.”

 

Her voice was smaller than she would have liked. Dating or not, Hiccup always knew just how to break her. He moved on. _He_ moved on. He's done with her. How could she not have thought of that? She always thought he'd _forever_ like her. She was completely wrong.

 

“Gods, I'm such an idiot.”

 

Eret turned to look at her “You aren't an idiot, Astrid.”

 

Astrid shook her head, wiping her eyes “He moved on, Eret. To _Cami._ He moved on, and I'm still somehow caught up on him. Why is it so hard to let go of him? He obviously doesn't care.”

 

“Okay.” they had been halfway home when he pulled the car over, turning in his seat to face her “You're better than him, As. You aren't going to turn around and date his friend. You aren't going to just up and leave someone you love, either. You're _better_ and you don't need him. I know you're hurting, but you'll heal eventually. You have a lot of people here for you.”

 

Astrid gave her brother a smile. She's entirely grateful for him. He's older than her, but only by a few months. He was adopted in to the Hofferson family. He's the _best_ older brother anyone could ever ask for, and she's thankful that he's hers “Thank you, Eret.”

 

Astrid knew what she had to do. Move on. Forget about Hiccup Haddock. And she has _just_ the way to do it.


	4. Chapter Four

Astrid looked around at all the decorations hanging on the walls and hanging from the ceilings. All the posters, streamers, all the color. Her eyes wandered the halls to all the smiling _happy_ couples who had just asked their significant other to Homecoming.

 

She frowned. She despised homecoming. Her and Hiccup went together to one during their first year in high school. It was right before sophomore year homecoming that he left. Since then, she hadn't been to another one. She's avoided school dances at all costs anytime they rolled around. She even skipped her junior year Prom.

 

Her eyes landed on the _new_ couple. The couple she couldn't stand. Hiccup and Cami. They looked _happy_ and a little bit of something else that she couldn't put her finger on.

 

“Hey Eret.” she looked to her brother who was walking beside to her “Do you know where Thuggery is?”

 

“Thuggery? I don't know. Maybe the shop class?”

 

Astrid nodded, changing her direction to head towards the shop classroom instead of going to her class. Eret caught up to her, frowning “Why are you looking for him?”

Garrett Thuggery is Eret's best friend. The two have been friends since they were young. He was _almost_ like a brother to her. Almost. Thuggery had admitted to having a crush on her, and if she considered him her brother, it would be _weird._ Eret eyed his sister suspiciously.

 

“Am I not allowed to talk to him? I've known him just as long as you have.”

 

He shook his head “No. You're allowed. But usually _he's_ the one seeking _you_ out. What are you planning?”

 

Astrid smiled at her brother, hand on the door handle “What makes you think I'm up to something?”

 

Eret only sighed, following her in to the shop class. He was just glad she looked happier than she did yesterday. Whatever she's up to that's putting her in a good mood, she needs to keep it up. Unless it's harmful. Then he'll need to step in and play the older brother card.

 

“Thugs!”

 

“Astrid. Eret. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

Astrid smiled, leaning against the table and watching him “Well.. I came to talk to you. Eret just tagged along.”

 

Thuggery wiped his hands on a rag, giving Astrid a smile, leaning next to her “Oh yeah? About what?”

 

“Homecoming.”

 

Eret, who was previously uninterested in the conversation, whipped his head to look at his sister, his eyes widening “What? Homecoming? Astrid, _what_?”

 

Thuggery waved his hand at his friend, keeping his full attention on Astrid “What about it?”

 

“Do you have a date?” Thuggery shook his head, and Astrid's smile widened “Go with me.”

 

Eret's jaw dropped. Astrid is asking his _best friend_ to homecoming? He took in the look on her face. She was definitely up to something. He just doesn't know what. He wishes he could read her mind sometimes. Astrid is always planning something. He just hopes she's not planning on attacking someone again. Two days since Hiccup's been back and she's both verbally attacked him _and_ physically.

 

Let's hope she's not going to attack anyone.

 

“Homecoming? With you?” Astrid nodded, and Thuggery smirked “It's about time you've come to me. Of course I'll go with you, Astrid.”

 

“Good. I'll text you later then.” she gave him another smile stepping forward. She hesitated for only a second before getting on her toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek “I'll leave you two alone now. Enjoy shop.”

 

Astrid was almost out the door when she heard a faint _“Dude”_ from her brother. She laughed, shaking her head and almost running in to someone. She looked up, frowning and getting ready to tell them off when she saw who it was. Hiccup. She stepped back, straightening her back and glaring “Get out of my way.”

 

He shook his head “What was that?” he pointed over her shoulder to Eret and Thuggery “I thought you two were _just friends._ ”

 

Is that a hint of jealousy in his voice?

 

Astrid smirked, looking over her shoulder at Thuggery. He wasn't a bad guy. He's treated Astrid with respect since day one. He never once tries to pursue her in any way. Not even after Hiccup left. Astrid appreciates that so much more than he knows.

 

“What? You can move on but I can't? You just told me yesterday that I should. So I am. To someone who _appreciates_ me. Do you not like that?”

 

Hiccup frowned, shooting a glare towards Thuggery. Astrid couldn't shake the feeling she was getting. _Is_ he jealous? Mad? Why would he be? She's just doing what he told her to. And she has _every_ right to move on.

 

Then, something clicked.

 

“Is this only because he's your old friend?” Hiccup scoffed, stepping back and turning his glare from Thuggery to her “Oh. Oh my Gods. This is _gold. You_ can date _my_ friend and then tell _me_ to move on, but when I do you get jealous? That's not how it works, Haddock. Now get out of my way.”

 

“Astrid -”

 

He snapped his mouth shut when someone walked up behind her. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. Astrid raised an eyebrow, curious. The voice almost immediately made her relax “Haven't you done enough to her? Just let her leave.”

 

“Thank you, Thuggery.”

 

He gave her a smile, watching her walk out the room. His face went from smiling to a glare real quick. He looked to Hiccup “Just leave her alone, dude. She's _finally_ happy.”

 

**00000**

 

Homecoming came a lot faster than anyone had expected. Astrid had gotten a babysitter for Opal, went dress shopping with Ruff, and got her hair done with Heather. She wasn't completely ready, but she had no other choice. It was there whether she wanted it to be or not. Her and Thuggery had gotten along better than usual. They grew closer, and people were finding it weird.

 

Thuggery and Astrid? An item? _Weird._

 

Astrid was feeling better, though. She hasn't had another run in with Hiccup, and that makes her feel good. She could live without seeing him everyday. She went two years, she could go longer.

  
“So, Ruff. Who exactly is your mystery date?”

 

“You'll see when he gets here.”

 

Astrid sighed. For two weeks, Astrid had been bothering her friend nonstop until she would spill who she's going to homecoming with. Ruff hadn't budged. She kept saying the same thing _“You'll see at homecoming.”_ and Astrid had never been so annoyed.

 

She just needs to know!

 

“Do I know him?” Astrid asked, leaning closer to the mirror to focus on her makeup while talking “Oh! Does he even go to our school? Do I like him?”

 

“Yes, yes, and yes.”

 

Astrid leaned away, glaring towards her friend “Tell me.”

 

“Just wait. Are you planning on a romantic evening with Thugs with only _one_ eye done?”

 

“What?” Astrid's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to look in the mirror and snorted “You distracted me.”

 

Russ smiled. Astrid seemed genuinely happy for the first time in two years. She never thought in a million years that Astrid would go for Thuggery. She shifted in her seat, smiling knowingly at her friend “So, Thuggery, huh? How's that going?”

 

“It's not _going_ anywhere. We're going to homecoming together.” she said with a sigh, setting her makeup down “We're just friends.”

 

“Just friends.” Ruff mumbled, turning to look out the window for the guys “Are you doing this because Hiccup is -”

 

“ _No.”_ Astrid stood, walking to the closet to pull out her dress “Thuggery is nice. He respects me, and that's all any girl could ask for, you know? I guess… _Maybe_ there could be something. But I'm not using him.”

 

Something alright. Astrid felt _weird._ Was she starting to like Thuggery? It was a possibility. They had hung out everyday for the past two weeks. He had taken her on dates and hung out with her at her house even when Eret wasn't home. She wasn't too fond of the dates. One minute she's not going on them and then suddenly she is. It's weird. A big part of her likes it, but the other part isn't happy about it. But she _feels_ happier than she has since Hiccup left.

 

“What are you thinking about over there?”

 

“Huh?” Astrid blinked, looking to her friend “Oh. Nothing in particular. Just… Everything.”

 

Ruffnut hummed, shrugging and standing to walk towards the bathroom to change into her dress. Astrid narrowed her eyes at the bathroom door. Could Ruff be going with Lout? No, he would be busy bragging about it. Eret? What is she even thinking? He's dating Heather and taking her. It can't be Hiccup or Thuggery. There are just so many possibilities and Astrid needs to know. The curiosity is going to kill her.

 

“How do I look?” Ruffnut walked out, doing a twirl and smiling at her friend who was sitting on the bed.”

 

“Looking good… Now, who is your date?”

 

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. Astrid wasn't to let this down. Ever.

 

Astrid sighed, standing and smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her dress “He must be a nerd if you aren't telling me.”

 

Ruff shrugged “Maybe. You're about to find out.”

 

“They're here?”

 

Ruff nodded, and the two made their way down the stairs and to the front door where Eret was with Heather by his side. Heather turned her head to look at Astrid and smiled “You look really pretty.”

 

Ruff and Heather exchanged looks, frowning at each other. The two have never gotten along and they weren't about to even try and get along just for their friends. Astrid smiled and nodded “You do too, Heather.”

 

Astrid was so excited to see who her friends date was that she almost completely forgot that she was waiting on her date to come through the door. Her smile brightened when Thuggery walked in, a corsage in hand. 

 

“Look good, Thuggery.” Ruff called, leaning against the couch and crossing her arms “You clean up nicely.”

 

“Thank you?” he raised an eyebrow at her before walking to Astrid, his smile returning “You look… Amazing.”

 

Astrid reached out, running her fingers down his tie and looking up at his face “So do you. _You_ do cleanup well.”

 

Eret look at his sister and friend, rolling his eyes. He hadn't been too thrilled about the idea of Astrid asking Thuggery to go to homecoming with him. It was even worse when the two started hanging out together every day. _He_ could see something forming there before his sister could. He's not sure how to feel about a possible relationship between the two.

 

“ _Thuggery_.” he snapped, glaring at his friend. Heather snorted, rubbing his arm “Keep your eyes on her _face._ ”

 

“Eret!” Astrid hissed, tugging at Thuggery's jacket sleeve “Ignore him.”

 

Astrid only looked away from Thuggery when the last member of their group walked in. Astrid's eyes widened and she smiled, spinning on her heel to look at Ruff “Fishlegs! Why didn't you tell me?!”

 

“Surprise?”

 

“So.” Eret said, clapping his hands together and smiling “Everyone ready??

 

**00000**

 

Homecoming wasn't like Astrid remembered. There were more lights, more people, more dancing. More… _Everything._ Last time she was at homecoming, no one had wanted to dance at all. Now, everyone was. When did people start to enjoy dancing?

 

She still hates it, but she's not about to let that ruin her night.

 

Thuggery was a better date than she had thought. He hadn't left her side once, and a part of her really appreciates that. He'd brought her water or snacks anytime she asked, and _asked_ her if she wanted to dance with him instead of just assuming.

 

Was she actually starting to like Thuggery?

 

The music slowed down and Astrid sighed contentedly, turning and throwing her arms around his neck “I can't thank you enough for coming with me.”

 

“Anything for you, Astrid.”

 

He looked like he was about to say something else when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked over at them and his smile fell, his hands tightening on Astrid's waist. Hiccup stepped around him, looking to Astrid before his eyes fell back on Thuggery “Mind if I cut in?”

 

Thuggery frowned, looking at Astrid. She let her arms fall to her sides and she shrugged “I guess I don't mind.”

 

Thuggery nodded, stepping away and looking to Hiccup “Don't do anything stupid.”

 

Astrid tensed up when Hiccup stepped in Thuggery's place. He put his hands on her waist gently, the same spot Thuggery's had been. She was mad at herself. There was just this part of her that could never say no to Hiccup. Even if it meant dancing with him.

 

He cleared his throat as Astrid set her hands on his shoulders “You look beautiful, Astrid.”

 

Astrid's heartbeat skyrocketed. He wasn't allowed to say things like that to her. He wasn't allowed to look at her like he _cares._ She looked away from him and at the ground “Thanks.”

 

Hiccup sighed, tugging Astrid closer. She swallowed loudly, surprised at how close they were. It was like everything she wanted was happening… At a time she didn't want it. She was having a good time with Thuggery, but, now…

 

“You could at least _act_ happy.”

 

“Why would I?”

 

He hummed, looking down at her. She was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Astrid was nervous to look up to see just how close they really are. This was a horrible decision. Why couldn't she tell him no?

 

He leaned down, bringing his hands fully around her and pulling her to him… In a hug? She was take aback and dropped her hands. She agreed to a dance. Not a hug. Not anything. She was about to push him away when his words made her freeze.

 

“I still love you.”

 

They were so quiet she almost didn't hear them. Her breath hitched and she pushed him away faster than she thought she could “What?”

 

“Nothing.” he stepped away from her, eyes wide “I have to go.”

 

Astrid stood in her place, watching Hiccup rush off. She bit her lip in debate and frustration. She shouldn't follow. She really shouldn't. She should just go find Thuggery and go back to enjoying her night. But the other part of her, the part that still cares a great deal for Hiccup, had to know why he would do that. She hiked her dress up and took off towards the exit to catch up to him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So we find out about Hiccup in this chapter! GET READY.

****“Why did we have to bring you here?”

 

Heather was holding Eret's arm, looking down at Hiccup in the bed. Their old friend was hooked to a bunch of machines, no concern on his face at all. It was almost like this happened often.

 

“I can't… -”

 

“Dude, I can't stand you, and I just brought you here. You _have_ to tell.”

 

Heather nodded in agreement “You have no other choice now, Hiccup.”

 

Hiccup sighed, throwing his head back. No other choice. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering where to even start. It had been a long two years. This is Astrid's brother. Would he turn around and tell her? Probably. The two are close.

 

“You can't tell Astrid.”

 

“But...”

 

“Eret. You _can't._ ”

 

Eret only sighed, looking to Heather before nodding. How was he not suppose to tell his sister the reason Hiccup left? This _has_ to be the reason, right? Why else wouldn't he be allowed to tell Astrid? She had been locked in her room for two years wondering. Here he is about to find out and he's _not allowed to tell her._

 

“Two years ago, _before_ I left, I had been feeling weird. Sick, mostly. I also could barely walk sometimes, if you remember. I went to the doctor about it the day before I left and found out that I… I was diagnosed with Osteosarcoma.”

 

“Isn't that -”

 

“Cancer.”

 

Heather and Eret exchanged looks. _That's_ not what they had been expecting at all “I left to live with my mom as soon as I could. The doctors there are better than Berk's and my parents thought it would be best. Trust me, I wish I had some more time with Astrid, but… I didn't want to burden her. She's so young and still has a lot going on for her. I couldn't tell her I have cancer and just watch her drop everything to be there. We all know she would have.”

 

Eret shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. It was too much to take in. His sisters ex, his old best friend, had _cancer._ And he told no one? Not even Astrid had come up with that. And she had thought of _everything_.

 

Heather stepped forward, reaching out towards Hiccup before deciding against it “You're young, too, Hiccup. You shouldn't have gone through that alone.”

 

Eret nodded in agreement “Astrid would have -”

 

“Given up _everything_ to be there. I couldn't let her do that.”

 

Heather bit her lip, glancing to Eret before focusing back on Hiccup “But.. You're okay now, right? You can stop acting like a jerk and tell her.” Eret nodded.

 

“That's the thing.” Hiccup finally looked over at them, a sad smile on his face “I'm not okay. I'm not better, guys.”

 

Eret tried to stay focused. How could he? Hiccup isn't okay. He's not better. He didn't leave Astrid because he couldn't stand her like she thought. He was being selfless. He was trying to protect Astrid. She would have understood if he had just told her. But Hiccup is right. She would have dropped everything to be by his side every second of the day. Astrid would have been miserable. Not that she wasn't when he left, but.. Different. Her life would have ended up revolving around Hiccup.

 

“After I beat the Osteosarcoma, I thought I'd be better. I thought I could come back and tell Astrid everything. After a while I started getting horrible pains in my side. I had fevers, and I was getting sick again. I knew that much. I went to the doctor and was diagnosed with renal cell carcinoma.”

 

Eret raised an eyebrow “Renal Cell Carcinoma?”

 

Heather sighed, smacking his arm “Kidney cancer.”

 

Hiccup nodded, leaning his head back. His dad would be proud. Stoick had been pressuring Hiccup to tell people. Although Hiccup wasn't ready, he knows he has to. Eret and Heather were a start “I had one kidney removed and we thought that was it. But, it had already spread to the other one. And, you can't live without a kidney, right?” Heather nodded sadly “I have a rare blood type. So finding a kidney march is a little difficult.”

 

The room fell quiet. The couple were trying to take in all the information about their friend. He still has cancer. It's not getting better, and he could possibly…

 

Eret didn't even want to think like that.

 

“So, does Cami know?”

 

Eret blinked, surprised by Heather's question. But he needed to know, too. Why he was suddenly dating her and why he was treating Astrid so badly?

 

“Yeah. She volunteers here sometimes. When I first got back I had an appointment. I met her and it eventually dawned on her that I'm Astrid's ex. She _hated_ me until she found out what was going on.” he took a deep breath “I _need_ Astrid to hate me. In case I don't… I don't want her to grieve _too_ bad. If she hates me, she won't hurt as bad.”

 

“Hiccup...”

 

Their _friend_ is dying, and he's only caring about Astrid. Hiccup hadn't changed in _two years._ Everyone had thought that he'd gone away and come back a jerk, but they were all wrong. He was still a good guy. He was still the same old Hiccup who loves Astrid more than any of them could imagine.

 

“You guys have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone. Especially Astrid.”

 

“Yeah.” Heather nodded, giving Eret a nervous look “We promise.”

 

**00000**

 

Eret watched Hiccup and Cami from the hall. Now that he knew what was wrong with Hiccup, he couldn't stop watching. He was noticing the little things. He took notice of just how often Hiccup would look at Astrid, and he took extra notice how his friends face would fall anytime she was with Thuggery. Eret hated it. He hated that Astrid was falling for Hiccup's dumb plan. He hated that his friend was sick, and having to do that to Astrid.

She should know better. She use to know Hiccup like the back of her hand.

 

“You okay?”

 

Eret sighed, looking to his side to see Ruffnut. It's times like this that he wishes Heather went to Berk. It was killing Eret not being able to talk about what's going on with Hiccup. He gave Ruff the best fake smile he could muster up “Yeah. I'm good. Why?”

 

Ruff shrugged, looking in the direction of Hiccup and Cami “You were just staring at them. I wanted to make sure you weren't about to kill him.”

 

“Why would I kill him?”

 

“Because of what went down between him and Astrid at the dance?” Eret raised an eyebrow and Ruffnut's eyes widened “Oh. You don't know. He told her that he still loves her, then lied to her face about it. She was a mess, dude. She still doesn't know why and it's driving her crazy.”

 

Eret frowned. He's had so much going on he forgot to find out why Astrid had been upset after the dance. He could hit someone. Hiccup. But, he can't do that. The guy doesn't deserve it. He slipped up. Mistakes happen. But… Maybe he didn't do that as a slip up? If he's trying to get her to hate him, doing that is one way to make it happen.

 

Eret has never felt so conflicted in his life.

 

“What the hell.”

 

“So, now that you know, are you going to hit him? Because I want to get the popcorn first.”

 

Eret snorted, shaking his head. Hiccup looked over, raising an eyebrow before saying something to Cami and walking over. Ruffnut frowned, saying a quick goodbye to Eret before walking towards Astrid.

 

“I've been meaning to ask, how old is Opal?”

 

Eret's eyes widened. When had Hiccup learned about Opal? Had Astrid told him? Cami? “You know about her?”

 

Hiccup nodded, laughing “I didn't know you'd been keeping her a secret. Ruff told me when I first got back.”

 

“Oh.” Eret shrugged, looking around and making eye contact with Astrid. She was watching them with shock and _betrayal_ written all over her face “She's two. Astrid found out she was pregnant -”

 

“Wait… _Astrid_ found out _she_ was pregnant?”

 

“Yeah?” Eret nodded slowly, staring at Hiccup with a look of confusion “Opal is your and Astrid's -”

 

“ _Mine_ and Astrid's _daughter_?”

 

Hiccup look on the verge of hyperventilation. Why is he so surprised? He already knew about Opal so why is he being so… Weird? He had to know Opal is _his._ She looks just like him and Astrid. Has he met her?

 

“Dude, are you okay?”

 

“Ruff told me she was hers and yours. And now it's making sense in how big on a lie that is since -”

 

“I have no real Hofferson blood in me. How did you forget that?”

 

Hiccup shrugged, running a hand through his hair. He looked over his shoulder at Astrid, who was _glowering._ She wasn't too happy about Hiccup talking to her brother.

 

“I don't… I didn't even think about it. I knew she looked just like Astrid, I should have known.”

 

Eret frowned in the direction of Ruff, shaking his head “She should have at least filled me in on not telling you. Your _dad_ didn't tell you? He use to watch her for Astrid before… You came back. And Astrid _probably_ didn't want you to know. Great.”

 

“My _dad_ knows?” Hiccup shook his head. It was too much to take in. It's not everyday you find out you have a kid. It's almost like him finding out he has cancer all over again.. Only less deadly. It's another slap to the voice.

 

Before Eret could stop him, Hiccup was turning around and heading towards Astrid. He was probably going to do something stupid. Stupid sounds about right for Hiccup. Astrid frowned at him as he got closer to her. She hadn't been willing to see him. She didn't even want to go to school. She felt _embarrassed_ about what happened. She still can't believe she thought he said… Words.

 

“What do you want?” Astrid crossed her arms, raising her chin and glaring.

 

“Why were you keeping my _daughter_ a secret from me?”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally posted on FanFiction, but I decided to also start posting it here! I'm glad to have finally got all the chapters caught up over here, and I'm currently working on the new one! Hope you all enjoy it so far!!!

 

“ _What_?”

 

Astrid glared over at her brother. He only gave her a shrug before turning his attention to Ruff, saying something to her and earning himself an eye roll. How dare Eret tell Hiccup? Who does he think he is? One of them should have filled him in on pretending Opal is his daughter. Why hadn’t either of them thought of that small detail? Now, the truth is out. Hiccup knows. Astrid wasn’t ready for Hiccup to know.

 

“Don’t play stupid, Astrid. Why didn’t you tell me? Better yet, why did you let Ruff pretend that it was her daughter? That’s messed up.” Astrid rolled her eyes, dropping her arms to her side. “I want to see her. To meet her.”

 

“No.”

 

“You _can’t_ keep her from me.”

 

“I can and I will.”

 

Hiccup shook his head at her. Never in a million years had he thought he would slip up and get someone - Astrid - pregnant. He didn’t think that if they ever had a child that she would keep it from him. That she would tell him that he’s not even allowed to see her.

 

It shouldn’t hurt him. He doesn’t know her. But, it does.

 

“Astrid, just let him meet her.”

 

Astrid’s head snapped in the direction of Eret. She glared. Her brother is taking Hiccup’s side? Her _brother_ is taking the side of the guy who broke her heart. Just a few days prior, Eret was talking about how much he couldn’t stand the guy. What had changed? Talk about betrayal. “How could you be siding with him? After everything that’s happened, you’re going to be his friend?”

 

Eret frowned. “This isn’t about me being his friend or what side I’m taking. This is about Opal and meeting her dad. I know you don’t want her to be fatherless. So, why not let her meet him? Get over your problems with Hiccup and think of your daughter.”

 

He’s right, and Astrid hates that he’s right. She wanted to hit him. Logically, she knows she shouldn’t keep Hiccup from meeting Opal. Astrid has always put Opal first, and she always will. It’s just the protective mother in her. Wanting to protect her daughter from getting hurt the way she has. “Fine.” She turned her attention to Hiccup. “Come over later.”

 

Astrid will let him meet her. But that’s it. She won’t allow him to take Opal anywhere or be alone with him. No one says she has to do that.

 

**00000**

 

Astrid was biting her lip nervously as she sat in the living room, waiting for Hiccup to come over. She doesn’t want this. Hiccup doesn’t deserve to meet Opal. Not after everything he’s done to her. Not until he gives her answers.

 

Damn, why didn’t she say that earlier?

 

What was going on with Hiccup and Eret? Were they friends again? Why? What could Hiccup possibly have done to get back on Eret’s good side? Does Eret know what happened? She made a mental note to corner him later and ask after this whole… thing is over with. Astrid can’t believe she’s doing this.

 

Sure, she wants Opal to have her father. But not when he’s like this.

 

All those tattoos and… that lip piercing. She hates it. She definitely doesn’t like them or think they look good on him. And she most certainly does not think the dragon tattoo he has on his arm suits him. Nope. Not one bit. Those thoughts would be insane.

 

“Well, Opal. Are you ready to meet your dad?”

 

Opal smiled at her mother. Astrid isn’t sure she understands, but the smile is worth it. Opal reached forward, grabbing the ends of Astrid’s hair and giving it a small tug. She has so much of Hiccup in her. Her green her, her round nose, and her face shape, but the blonde hair and chin were all Astrid. Every time she looked into her daughters eyes, it was almost like looking into Hiccup’s.

 

“Astrid?”

 

“In here.”

 

Eret and Hiccup walked through the door and into the living room. Astrid felt her nerves spike again as her eyes landed on Hiccup. She’s not ready for this. For.. for him to meet her. For her to just hand Opal over like he’s been here the past two years. He’s seen her before, and Astird is more than surprised that he had actually believed Ruff’s lie. Astrid knows Hiccup, and knows he’s one of the smartest people out there. Either he was faking when he believed Ruff, or he forgot Eret is adopted, which is so unlike Hiccup.

 

Hiccup didn’t bother to look at Astrid. His eyes were glued to to Opal, who was still sitting in her lap. Astrid frowned. Opal might be ready for this, but she’s not. Opal is in _need_ of her dad.

 

“Is that her?” Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded.

 

She couldn’t do this. She walked over, passing Opal over to Hiccup and avoiding all eye contact. “Just be careful with her.”

 

If she had to see these two together, she’d lose it. Astrid would be a mess. A bigger mess than she already is. The sight of Opal with her dad would be wreck her. Eret watched his sister leave the room with a frown. He knows full and well that she wouldn’t leave Opal alone with Hiccup. What is she doing?

 

Eret looked to Hiccup, who was holding Opal out in front of him and staring at her with wide eyes. Was it in shock? Confusion? Eret honestly couldn’t tell. Hiccup is the one who wanted to do this. He wanted to meet Opal. Was he regretting his decision?

 

“You okay?”

 

Hiccup nodded, finally looking away from Opal and at his friend. He walked towards the couch, gently sitting down and letting Opal sit on his lap. “I just… I need a moment.”

 

Opal was staring at the stranger. She wasn’t smiling like she always does. She doesn’t know this guy, and her mother left her alone with him.

 

Hiccup smiled at her, doing his best to fight off his emotions. This is too much. He’s a dad. He has a daughter with his ex-girlfriend. The girl that he really needs to hate him, but how could he do that to her? How could he hurt Astrid, and in turn, hurt Opal? He can’t just… leave Astrid alone with Opal. He’s not a bad guy.

 

Not that he has a choice on if he stayed or not.

 

Was it even possible to love someone you’ve only known about for a few hours? Yes. Hiccup is proving that to be true. He’s only just dinging out hat he’s a father, and he loves Opal more than he thought was possible.

 

She has his eyes. Oh Gods, how could he have left Astrid? If he had known, he would have been there for her somehow. He would have found a way to keep his secret from her, but also being there and supporting her in anyway he could. That probably wouldn’t have worked, would it?

 

Opal looked away from the strange man and around the room, possibly looking for her mother. The guy wasn’t saying anything and she didn’t know what it meant. Her eyes landed on Eret and she whined, holding her little hands out towards him with a whine. “Guncle!”

 

Eret gave her a smile, but made no move to take her from Hiccup. “Despite what she says, Astrid has been wanting Opal to meet you. She’s just… not ready, I guess. Opal is amazing.”

 

“She’s beautiful.” Hiccup’s voice was soft as he took in all the features of his daughter. “She looks like Astrid.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I say, too. She doesn’t see it, though. She’s always said she looks like you.”

 

Hiccup smiled and let out a laugh. Opal looked up at him, giving him her own smile. Hiccup’s heart about stopped. How had he not known for two years? His dad knew. Lout probably knew, too, and neither had said anything to him in all the times he spoke to them. Hiccup can’t wait to get on his dads case about it. Maybe, just maybe, Astrid would let him take Opal to Stoick. She’s not mean enough to withhold a man his grandchild, right?

 

“Hi, Opal.” Hiccup said, still smiling down at her. “You don’t know me, but I’m your dad.”

 

“Daddy!”

 

Hiccup breathed out a laugh. “Yeah. Daddy.” Hiccup looked over to say something to Eret, but he wasn’t there. When had he left? “I can’t believe Astrid has been taking care of you alone. If you’re anything like me, you’re a handful. She probably hates that.”

 

Opal laughed, reaching up and tugging at his hair. Her smile is beautiful. Just like Astrid’s. Everything about both Astrid and Opal are beautiful. Wow. He had really gotten lucky. He had managed to get the most beautiful girl in all of Berk to fall for him, to love him, and he hates more than anything that he’s hurting her. Opal doesn’t hate him now, but she may one day. The day she finds out about what he did to her mom.

 

“I’m sorry that I won’t be around, Opal.” This could break his heart. Knowing he’ll be leaving this beautiful girl alone without a father, and there’s nothing he can do about it. “Life just isn’t fair to me, is it? Losing the girl, gaining _and_ losing a daughter, all at the same time. That’s just great. The Gods really do hate me.”

 

“Daddy! Daddy!”

 

“Yeah.” Hiccup laughed, not taking his eyes off her. “Gods, you’re so beautiful.”

 

Astrid couldn’t help it. She had snuck back into the room. The bigger part of wanting to see Opal with her father had beat out the other part of her. Opal calling him daddy had broken something in her heart she hadn’t known was there. He seemed so.. nice, so like his old self. The Hiccup she had fallen in love with. So much love rushed through her at watching him talk to Opal, and she wished she didn’t feel anything for the guy sitting on her couch.

 

“She is beautiful, isn’t she?”

 

Hiccup jumped, turning his head to face Astrid. His eyes were wide and he looked panicked. Astrid raised an eyebrow as she walked towards the couch, slowly sitting down next to him. She couldn’t help but wonder what it was he was saying to make him look like that. Taking a deep breath, she chose to brush it off. She’ll let it go for now.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded, finally pulling his eyes off Astrid and returning his gaze back to Opal. “She is. You’ve been raising her alone?”

 

“Mhm. With help from Eret and our parents, of course. I don’t think I could have done it _alone_ alone.”

 

Astrid is beyond proud of herself. She did her best to raise Opal on her own, using as little help from anyone as she could. She was hurting the entire time. She was missing Hiccup, but that didn’t stop her from being a good mom to Opal.

 

“That’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

 

Astrid snorted. “Your dad did the same thing with you.”

 

“Yeah, and look how I turned out.”

 

Silence.

 

She couldn’t deny it. Hiccup had always been a good guy. A great guy, really. Stoick had raised Hiccup alone, and he had done an amazing job. Up until Hiccup decided to leave. She bit her lip, staring at Hiccup while he was watching Opal. Now would be the perfect time to ask him what happened. To get the answers she deserves. She wants to grill him so bad, but… why isn’t she? Things feel normal, for now, anyway.

 

“You’re alright, I guess.”

 

Hiccup laughed. “Thanks.” He tore his eyes from Opal, and green met blue. His heart constricted. He doesn’t want to keep hurting her. He can’t keep hurting her. She deserves so much better. “Astrid, I -“

 

“Not now, Hiccup.”

 

“But, I -“

 

“Hiccup. I said not now.”

 

Astrid can’t explain it. She’s been waiting two years to find out why he had left. Here he is, wanting to tell her, and she’s stopping him? Why would she do that?

 

“Mommy? Is he really my daddy?”

 

That’s why. Opal looked so hopeful. She looked so happy to finally have her dad near him. Astrid smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, he’s really your dad.”

 

Opal squealed, causing her parents to laugh. She squirmed, trying to get out of Hiccup’s grasp. He reluctantly let her down, but kept his eyes on her. “Can I show him my room, mommy?”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

Opal took off out the room, not pausing to see if her parents would be following her. Hiccup watched her go before turning to Astrid. “Is she always full of energy?”

 

“For the most part, yeah.” Astrid shrugged. “She’s not really good around new people. I’m surprised she warmed up to you so fast.”

 

Everything felt normal. It felt like before he left. Before he had turned into someone he’s not. Astrid wanted this moment to last. She didn’t want to say anything to ruin the moment. Astrid was worried. She had thought she was moving on from Hiccup, finally. Thuggery has been great to her, but no one could replace Hiccup.

 

Hiccup stared at her. He wanted to tell her so bad about everything. He wanted to beg her for forgiveness and to let him be part of her and Opal’s life. Is that selfish? Would she understand? He knows Astrid has been wanting answers, so why would she tell him otherwise?

 

“Thank you, Astrid. I know you didn’t exactly want this, but… it means a lot, really.”

 

“I didn’t want you to meet her. I mean, I did? But then when the opportunity was actually here I just.. couldn’t bring myself to let you meet her. I didn’t think you deserved it.” Astrid sighed, staring at their feet. “But, you’re already good to her. And she likes you. I would have felt like the worst mom in the world if I had denied her this chance.”

 

“I get it. I like to think I would have understood.” He shrugged, “but really, thank you.”

 

“Stop thanking me.”

 

She couldn’t explain what it was. Him being nice to her? Probably. The feelings from the past swirling around in her chest? Most definitely. Seeing him with Opal? It pushed her over the line. She loves him. She will always love him. This has to be some sort of turning point for them. He wouldn’t continuously hurt her after this, would he? He’s just… Hiccup. He’s acting like her old Hiccup would would walk to the ends of the world for her. The way he’s looking at her isn’t helping at all.

 

Astrid doesn’t know who started leaning in first. One minute they were still sitting a good few inches apart, and the next, their lips were almost touching. She wanted this. Gods, she wanted this more than anything. He wasn’t pulling away, and if the look of longing in his eyes told her anything, he wanted it just as much as she did.

 

He started leaning closer, whispering an apology. Her mind was spinning. Why would he apologize at a time like this? She was just about to close the gap between them when a shout from Opal caused them to jump apart.

 

“Daddy! Come on!”

 

Astrid refused to look at him. He cleared his throat, pushing himself to his feet. “I’m going to go see her room?”

 

Astrid nodded her head and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding once he was out of the room. What was she thinking? Almost kissing him like that. She’s insane. The sight of him with Opal got to her head and made her forget everything he had done to her recently. She couldn’t let that happen again. She’s refusing to let her guard down around him.

 

She’ll let him have time with Opal, but she will _not_ let him get to her anymore.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING towards the end of this chapter, just in case. Someone shows up and says some things…. You’ll see.

 

 

Astrid had needed to do anything she could to keep her mind off of Hiccup Haddock and their almost kiss. Which meant throwing herself completely into her relationship with Thuggory, and just hoping that he wouldn’t mind her clinging to him all of a sudden. Fortunately for her, he didn’t seem to. He embraced it. He spoiled her and took her out on dates, and she should have been ecstatic to have someone that treats her so well. But, she wasn’t. There’s that small part of her that will _always_ long for Hiccup.

 

She feels bad. She feels awful that she’s dating Thuggory and that she really likes him, but her heart still belongs to Hiccup. How is that fair? Hiccup left her. Hiccup left her with a _“thanks for the good times text”_ and a broken heart, and she still loves him? She doesn’t want to. She wants to force herself to move on from him. Is that possible? How is it fair to Thuggory, a guy who ignored his own feelings so his friend could date her, that the girl he has had a crush on for years is still in love with her ex boyfriend that broke her heart? Astrid held so much hope the whole time Hiccup was gone that he would want her when he came back, and nothing had broken her more than him moving on and acting like someone he isn’t.

 

Thuggory is a good guy. A great guy, really. Astrid likes him. She wants to feel the same way towards him that he feels about her. Why is it so hard?

 

Astrid has done everything in her power to avoid being near Hiccup. She had decided that she would let Hiccup take Opal. Alone. To spend time with her dad and grandpa. She’d feel even worse than she already does if she had still denied him that. It would make Hiccup happy, and Stoick happy. Opal seemed excited to finally have her father in her life, and that’s all that had mattered to Astrid in making the choice. Opal has and always will come first in her life. Hiccup would be good to her, she knows that. She has to be able to trust him with her. But, a part of her seeing them together still does something to her that she hates, and she tries all she can to just pass Opal over and not have to talk to him.

 

Hiccup being able to take Opal had caused Thuggory and Astrid to have their first fight. He didn’t feel that Hiccup deserved the right to be a parent to Opal, and as much as Astrid wanted to agree, she knew better. She knew Hiccup already loved Opal with his whole heart and wanted to be a part of her life, and would be the best parent he could be with showing up two years later.

 

_“Opal deserves better. What makes you think he’s not going to up and leave her like he did you?”_

 

It was a low blow. Thuggory is a smart guy. He knew exactly what he was doing when he said it. He had wanted to make her think it through, but she already had. Astrid had a long talk with Eret, after cornering him and demanding he tell her the reason why he’s suddenly hanging around Hiccup again. What had the guy done to gain back Eret’s trust and why couldn’t anyone just tell her what it was?

 

_“Trust me, Astrid. You know I wouldn’t be giving him this chance if he didn’t deserve it. He promised to tell you, and I trust he will. Just.. not right now.”_

 

Astrid had scoffed. She knew she would regret telling him not to tell her that night. But, it was the way Hiccup was that night and Eret that helped her make the choice to let Hiccup take Opal in the first place. Could she regret that?

 

_“Don’t let Thuggory get into your head like that. You’ve been wanting Opal to have her father in her life. He’s here now, and you can’t change that. He’d be good to her and you know it. Just because he hurt you doesn’t mean he’d do the same to her. And if I’m not mistaken, I don’t think he would ever hurt her. Or_ you _, if that means anything.”_

 

Astrid rolled her eyes thinking about what he had said. Hiccup wouldn’t hurt her again? Has he not been around? Is Eret living in some other world where Hiccup still cares about Astrid? Because she would love to be there. She shook her head at the thought. No. No she wouldn’t love to be there. She needs to get away from Hiccup and wishing he could ever feel something for her again.

 

But of course, it isn’t just Thuggory and Eret jumping at her. It’s also Ruffnut. Her best friend wasn’t too happy with her when she found out that, not only had Astrid almost kissed Hiccup, but she had also told him _not_ to tell her the reason why he left in that moment.

 

_“Are you dumb? You’ve been sitting around for two years - two years, Astrid! You’ve been trying to figure out what it was you did wrong to make him leave. You vowed to demand answers the second you saw him. Why would you do a three sixty the second he’s about to tell you? Because he was going to kiss you? Come on, Hofferson. He’s been playing you, and he will continue playing you if you let him.”_

 

Astrid hates being talked to like she doesn’t know what she’s doing. But, in truth, she doesn’t. There had _always_ been a Hiccup and Astrid. Even before they were dating. She really doesn’t know how to handle this whole… Hiccup situation. Ruffnut had every right to talk to her the way she did. That doesn’t mean Astrid had to sit and take it. It had been the argument with Ruffnut that had pushed her over the edge.

 

Astrid is stressed. And when she’s stressed, she runs. So much has happened in just a few nights, and she was over it. She’s over people trying to tell her what to do, and she’s definitely sick of the people that went behind her back and won’t give her a reason for it. If she can’t trust her own brother, who _could_ she trust? It seemed that no matter what she did, things around her kept falling apart. _She’s_ tired of falling apart. And feelings. And… _everything_. She needed a stress relief, and the trail at the park near her house was always a good place to run.

 

It wasn’t the wisest decision, if she were to think about it. It’s late, and she knows the park with her favorite trail is sketchy at night. But could you blame her? Everyone she cares for is mad at her, and she needed to do something to get her mind off it. What good that did for her. She feels more stressed than she did before she started her run.

 

Astrid slowed her run before coming to a complete stop. She took a deep breath and took in her surroundings. Trees. Lots and lots of trees. And really dark. Cool. Great. All she had to do was turn around, and leave. She reached for her pocket, hoping she hadn’t taken her phone out of it when she had gotten home earlier in the day. She cursed when she realized her phone wasn’t on her person. There goes her idea of calling Ruffnut to meet her at the end of the trail. Astrid sighed, turning on her heel and heading back towards the entrance of the trail.

 

With the way her day had been going she should have known something was going to happen. She should have expected the guy that everyone has said hangs around the park at night, or lives in the woods - or _something_ like that - to come out from behind one of the trees and get in her path. Astrid froze. She took a self defense class once. Eyeing the guy up and down, she nodded to herself. Yeah. She could take this guy if she absolutely has to. Which, she’s hoping she won’t have to. She doesn’t have the energy to fight him off. Taking another deep breath, she rolls her shoulders and takes a few steps forward. Hoping beyond anything that he’ll just let her pass without trouble.

 

Just as she passed by him and was ready to feel relieved, he reached out, gripping her upper arm and spinning her to face him. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

 

“Nothing. I was just leaving.”

 

The guy hummed, tapping his chin with his free hand before grinning at her. Astrid felt a shiver run down her spine and her heart sped up at the sight of it. “Nah. No one leaves here without _paying_ for it first.” His smiled stretched across his face as he sent her a lewd wink, tugging her closer to his body.

 

Oh gods, this couldn’t be happening. She was frozen. Astrid Hofferson has never been so afraid in her life that she _froze._ Her fight or flight instincts failed her and she doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do. She could feel her entire body trembling as she tried with what little energy she could muster to pull her arm from his grasp. “No!” She managed to gasp out, using her free hand to push against his shoulder as hard as she could. It didn’t do much. He stood tall, grip tightening on her arm. “I don’t need to be _paying_ you for anything! Let me go!”

 

“Oh, the fun I can have with you.”

 

Astrid gagged. Oh gods, he really means what she thinks. Her mind was running a mile a minute while she tried to think of something - anything - that could get her out of this. She glanced down at his hand on her arm before her eyes went to the ground to stare at their feet. It seemed so obvious now that she thinks about it.

 

“You won’t be having _any_ fun with me.” She raised her foot, bringing it down hard on top of his. He shouted, grip on her arm loosening enough for her to slip her arm free and make a run for it.

 

“Get back here!”

 

Astrid’s breath was coming out labored as she ran towards the entrance, the sound of the guy’s heavy footsteps behind her spurring her on to keep pushing. She had kept her eyes on the ground, wanting to make sure she wouldn’t trip over a root or rocks, but when she glanced up there was a figure standing towards the sign signaling the beginning of the trail. Her heart dropped. Of course the creepy man who lives in the woods has friends that would help with something like this. Astrid took a deep breath, her side cramping from hard running she was doing. She hoped with how fast she was going that she would be able to just fly by this new guy and get back to her house safely.

 

She kept her head down, running past him just to be stopped by arms quickly grabbing her around her waist and lifting her off her feet. Astrid screamed, bringing an arm down to elbow the guy and kicking her feet out, hoping to dislodge the hold he had on her. “No! No, please! Let me go! Please, let me go!”

 

“Astrid? Astrid, breathe!”

 

Her feet met the ground and she spun around, looking up at the face of what she thought was another attacker. She breathed a sigh of relief, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest, letting out a sob. “Hiccup!”

 

Hiccup, taken aback by the hug from Astrid, gently let an arm fall to her waist and started leading her towards his car. He had seen the guy following her, but once he had been seen, he fled. He turned back and went back to the woods where he came from. Hiccup had never feared for Astrid before. She had always been able to take care of herself and he knew she could take anyone who messed with her down. But the second he heard her screaming when he got closer to the trail he panicked. Astrid is never suppose to sound like that. Hiccup doesn’t know what that guy had planned for her, he has guesses and he would rather not go there, but if he had seen him lay a hand on her… he doesn’t know what he would have done.

 

He opened the car door for her, helping her in before going to the drivers side. Once in, he locked the doors and turned to her. “Are you okay?” He reached over, taking her arm in his hand with gentle fingers, looking at the area that was red from where, he assumed, she had been grabbed.

 

Astrid stared at his hands, a fear she never knew she would have towards him bubbling up. She yanked her arm from him, pulling it close to her chest and nodding. It’s not _him_ she’s afraid of. She could never be afraid of Hiccup. The memory is too fresh, and she doesn’t plan to let anyone touch her anytime soon. The hug had been an accident. It had been the relief of seeing a familiar and safe face. She furrowed her brows, looking towards him. “How did you know where I was?”

 

Hiccup reached up, rubbing the back of his neck. “Eret called. He said you two had a fight, and then you and Ruffnut had some sort of disagreement. You weren’t answering your phone and he got worried. He knows you go running when you’re upset. I hoped your favorite trail hadn’t changed in the past two years, and it turns out I was right.”

 

He remembered this one small detail about her, and that means more to her than he knows. She cleared her throat. “Why didn’t he call Thuggory?”

 

She watched him wince at her tone. Good. He’s feeling affected by this, too. “He did. Eret called us both since he couldn’t come looking for you himself. I think he said he was home alone with Opal? I don’t know where Thuggory went, though. I guess someone should let him know you’ve been found and are safe.”

 

“I’ll do it when I get home.”

 

Hiccup nodded, turning away from her and started the car. The drive back to her house wasn’t far, but it was silent and Astrid had a lot running through her mind and the silence was welcomed. Not that her and Hiccup had much to say to each other, anyway. He pulled into her driveway far too quickly for her liking. She hadn’t even had time to gather her thoughts, or herself, and she has no idea what she was going to tell Eret. “Please, don’t tell Eret what happened!”

 

Hiccup blinked, looking over at her with a frown. “What?”

 

“I’ll tell him when I’m ready. But I want him to hear it from me and not you, okay?” Hiccup only sighed and nodded. Astrid bit her lip, staring at the side of his face. Before she could think about what she was doing she reached over, punching him in the shoulder. “ _That’s_ for taking too long to show up.” He was opening his mouth to retort, but she quickly shut him up by leaning across the console and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “And that’s for showing up when I needed you.”

 

Hiccup watched with wide eyes as Astrid moved quickly out his car and towards her house. His brought a hand up, resting it against his cheek where she had kissed him while he stared at the door she had just walked through. He was supposed to be making her hate him. This wasn’t in his plans, but he’d do it a million times over if it meant saving Astrid.


End file.
